Plan 327
by lawreadaholic
Summary: "So here's to Plan Get James and Lily Together, take 327." Remus sighed; somehow he did not think this was going to work out right.


**Disclaimer:** It turned out that my persuasive skills weren't quite up to scratch when it came to owning Harry Potter rights :/

* * *

><p>"Listen up guys!" said Sirius as he burst into the dormitory. "I have deducted the perfect plan!"<p>

Remus folded over the page of the book he was reading and looked up at Sirius skeptically. Last time Sirius cooked up a 'perfect plan' to get James and Lily together, it landed up with all five of them (the Marauders and Lily) stuck in detention. The time before that they ended up with a very angry Lily asking them why her bag was smouldering and covered in ashes. And the time before _that… _well, Remus was still trying to clear out of his mind. Therefore, he had his reasons to be wary.

"Okay, let's hear it then," Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look so worried, Moony, my friend," said Sirius, waggling a finger at him. "This plan is foolproof."

Remus still couldn't bring himself to trust Sirius.

"So, as I was saying," Sirius continued, "I have a truly flawless plan to get our one and only Mr Prongs with the women of his dreams. As you all know pretty well, thanks to James telling us various times, there is a Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day next Saturday and I will ensure that Lily and James will snogging each other's faces off over a cup of tea in Madame Puddifoot's."

"Yeah, and that'll only happen when Voldemort starts adopting stray puppies," Remus said sarcastically, reopening his book.

Peter, who was lying on his bed in the corner, flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name. Sirius (ignoring him) sat down next to Remus and put his arm over Remus' shoulder. "Now listen here, dear Moony. By the time you have heard the brilliance of my plan, you will be on your knees begging for forgiveness for ever saying that my plan would not work."

"So what is your 'oh so marvellous plan' then?"

"Gather round, dear friends…"

Peter came over to where Sirius and Remus were sitting and Sirius began to whisper his plan in their ears.

"So here's to Plan Get Lily and James Together, take 327."

Remus sighed; somehow he did not think this would work out right.

* * *

><p>"You want me to bake Lily a cake?" exclaimed James, "Are you actually serious?"<p>

"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Sirius, smirking.

"And how, may I ask, is that going to get me a date with Lily?"

"It's simple really," Sirius said, smiling. "You will come into the common room and present your cake to Lily. Then you will ask her to Hogsmeade and because she is so excited that you have baked her a cake, she will immediately say yes. Do you see the pure genius of this plan?"

"No, not really," said James, "What difference will baking a cake make to all the other times I have asked her?"

"Well everybody knows that the way to a girl's heart is through her mouth… or something like that…" Sirius trailed off.

"I think you'll find that it's 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'," Remus said, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, yes, whatever," Sirius said, waving away Remus' comment. "Same thing really."

James decided not to ruin Sirius' happiness by pointing out that it _wasn't _really the same thing. He decided just to go with the flow… what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your making me do this," James muttered nervously.<p>

"James, James, James, do you really think I'd be making you do this if it wasn't going to work?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"That was a rhetorical question," Sirius said, smacking James on the back of his head. "Now come on, it's either now or never and I think that cake will taste a lot better now rather than later when it's dry and mouldy."

Sirius walked into the common room and went to sit with Remus and Peter. James gulped and followed his lead. He immediately spotted Lily's vivid hair in the crowd of people. Putting a grin on his face and running his fingers through his already messy hair, he plucked up all of his Gryffindor courage and started to walk over to Lily. Remus looked up with a half interested, half amused expression on his face.

Lily saw James strolling over to her with a huge grin plastered on his face and a cake in his arms. She put her face in her hands, knowing what he was about to do.

"Evans, my love," James said, his confidence growing, "I have come to ask you -"

But he never managed to finish his sentence. James had suddenly tripped over the edge of one of the squashy sofas and fell flat on his face. The cake he had so carefully made went everywhere. Once everyone had got over the shock of watching the cake splatter everywhere, a small first year let out a giggle. By the time James had got up, his face as red as Lily's hair, the whole common room was full of laughter.

He ran his fingers through his cake smeared hair feeling very, very stupid.

"Erm… I had better get a mop…" he muttered, and promptly ran out of the room.

Sirius was too busy pondering why James needed to go and search for a mop when he could just use magic to notice Lily slipping out of the common room. Remus, being the most observant Marauder decided not to intervene.

* * *

><p>Lily quickly found James sitting in an empty classroom with his head in his hands. She quietly opened the door and sat next to him. James looked up to see who had disturbed him.<p>

"Sorry about what just happened," James said.

"Why are you apologising to me?" Lily said, "It wasn't your fault you tripped over… although to be fair, whatever happened you would have ended up with that cake in your face."

"I knew you wouldn't have agreed to go with me to Hogsmeade," James said, "I guess I've given up hope. Whatever I do, you turn me down. I should've known better than to listen to Sirius."

"You really should have," Lily said, smiling half sadly.

After a pause, James said, "You know, I'm sure it would have been a nice cake. It's a shame it ended up on the common room floor."

"I could help you make another one," Lily said.

"Really?" James said, the mischievous twinkle coming back to his eyes, "Does that mean that you will go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"Don't ruin this Potter," Lily said, narrowing her eyes, "That's not what I said."

"I know, I know," he said, standing up, "Don't bite me!"

Lily just shook her head, laughing and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>By the time Lily and James had gotten all of the ingredients out, Lily was starting to regret ever saying that she would bake a cake with James already. He had somehow managed to spill the flour all over the floor and break one of the bowls.<p>

Unbeknownst to Lily, Sirius, with a grumbling Remus, were sitting outside of the room, listening to their conversation and occasionally peering through the window.

"So…" James said, "What do we do first?"

"I thought you had already made a cake before?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, technically Remus made the cake and myself and Sirius just stood there thinking up of cake related pranks to play on the Slytherin's."

Lily shook her head fondly and picked up the flour. "Okay then, I'll measure out the flour, seeing as I clearly can't trust you with it and you can crack two eggs into a bowl."

She carefully measure out four ounces of flour while James took two eggs and cracked them into a bowl. She went to pour the flour into the bowl James had cracked the eggs into, but stopped.

"Why are the shells still in there?" she asked.

"Erm… are they not meant to be there then?" James said, looked mildly confused.

Lily picked up an egg from the side and started juggling it from hand to hand. "James Potter…"

She splatted the egg on James' forehead and watched it trickle down his face. "You are _such_ an egghead."

"Lily, you will regret ever doing that," James said, taking hold of a handful of flour and chucking it at her.

Lily took hold of another two eggs and threw them at James, then quickly ducked behind the counter as James took hold of the bag of sugar and attempted to pour it on her. They continued chasing after each other around the kitchen, throwing whatever cake ingredients they could get hold of. As James stopped to get some more flour, Lily ran across the slippery floor to get more eggs. Suddenly, she skidded and started to fall. James' Quidditch reflexes took hold and he caught Lily before she could fall to the floor.

"Well saved Captain," Lily giggled, dazed in James' arms.

"Lily, I'm going to ask you one more time," James said, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"If it'll stop you from asking me, then yes," Lily grinned, hugging James.

Remus, who was still listening outside looked at Sirius bewildered. Sirius however, had a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Result," smirked Sirius, "Plan 327, complete."


End file.
